


午夜纯爱物语（第六话）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	午夜纯爱物语（第六话）

第六话

黄景瑜从后颈那层柔软的皮肤里闻到了沐浴露的香气，他确信这里是尹昉的敏感点，因为当他的鼻尖重重地顶他，嘴唇尝到细腻温热的触感时，手掌下紧绷的腰肢发出了分明的擅抖。这让他恍惚想起做过的梦，在一片浇满蜜色的波光荡漾中，他将他拧成让他们都能愉快享受的姿势，他真的很软，仿如初次承欢般嫩得出水，让他相信他是第一个粗粝莽撞的造访者。

“可以么？”炙热压抑的询问并没有什么意义，黄景瑜的手已经往里探进去描绘般抚过尹昉的肚脐、往上一寸寸摸过小腹、肋骨、胸、和温热沉睡的乳头。黄景瑜不知道其它男人怎么样，但他抑制不住原始热烈的渴望，当尹昉埋里枕头里发出细软的呻吟时，他的手掌像要吸起那块皮肉，让乳粒夹在他的指缝间，因为他生涩的爱抚充血挺立，只是指腹擦过渐渐肿胀起来的顶端，尹昉就能感受到喉头紧缩的快乐。

“不要那么用力。”  
尹昉张口呼出一道热气，嗓音带上几丝情色的湿腻。昨天刚换上的床单和枕头里吸饱了阳光，冲进鼻子流淌出融化的暖意。他也是有欲望的，他幻想过黄景瑜挂满湿汗的胸膛，当它遮挡住周围向自己压向来，或是在某种晃动的风景里凝成珠状摔落下来时，会是怎样一种灼烧的滚烫。这好像是他第一次产生想被占有、被统治的冲动，就像松田强迫拉他一起看的AV画面里女人用白嫩的大腿缠紧索要，就算变成那幅淫荡放浪的模样，他也还是很想要。

黄景瑜的唇舌很快打湿了他的后颈，他是真的像动物般叼住他，贴住他忘情地啃咬、抚弄、用胯间那坨翘出脑袋的家伙前后耸动。前一刻还表现得想要小心探索的男人，下一秒却为了获得快乐变得直白又粗野。

“等…等等。”尹昉仰起脖子，手臂叠上去，制止了黄景瑜企图挑开他裤腰的动作。他在狭窄的床铺里扭过肩头与黄景瑜面对面，凑过去亲了亲他软热的薄嘴唇，“把衣服脱了吧。”  
吐息的字眼太过清晰，听得黄景瑜颧骨烧红，他这才意识到自己有多么像一个精虫上脑的毛头小子，虽然他的确是，但真正表现出来时还是令他感到过分激动所带来的羞耻。 

尹昉盘腿坐起，低头去解胸前睡衣的扣子，所有的一切都是深色暗沉的，只有从他指间敞开的皮肤，和布料滑落肩头的画面，描绘出越来越浓的露骨的欲色。刚好有一束月光从窗帘细长的缝隙挤进来，打在他被揉捏得深红翘立的乳头上，黄景瑜感到喉舌发紧，口腔里正在裹上一层透明的涎液，他按着所想的去做了，一条湿热的舌头伸进空气里，凑过去用力含住了那处。

他的手比方才继续得更加急切，拽住尹昉的裤腰往下扒，在尹昉因为他突如其来的侵吞不得不仰躺而下并被刺激得只能咬住手背时，两只大掌已经捧住尹昉圆润结实的臀，用手指陷入挤压——真是要命，正在向他最想要的场景发展，黄景瑜吐出沾满水光的乳头，末了还用舌尖舔了口。

他的视线往上移，见尹昉正努力用手挡着嘴唇，眼眶已泛起氤氲的水汽，黄景瑜不由自主地加大揉弄他臀肉的力度，如他想像那般，尹昉立刻别过脸去露出了美好的颈线。黄景瑜胃袋发沉，股间硬得突突跳动，他喜欢的人可真像一颗饱满多汁的果实，从头到脚散发着赶紧来采撷的甜美气息。

呼吸越来越浓重，黄景瑜毫不客气地埋进方便他细细舔舐的那处，湿热的舌沿着颈线往上卷住尹昉的耳垂，声音是带着磁性的低沉，“别用手挡着，你这样我更受不了。”  
尹昉急促的呻吟从指缝间漏出来，他晃着脑袋辨解，“我没有，这里隔音不好。”颤抖的话音未落就被黄景瑜堵住了，他为了平复躁动般不断地啄吻他，唇肉很软很滑，舒服地贴在一起反复嘬吮。他企图从兀自混沌的快感中醒过来。不怕别人笑话，黄景瑜想像中的本垒初夜，应该准备得周全恰当，在一个更加舒适或值得纪念的夜晚，在宽大到足够忘情纵欢的大床上，实现完整的探索和占有。今晚显然不是那个时机。

黄景瑜慢慢地从尹昉身上离开，但视线却从头到脚粘在尹昉赤裸的躯体上，他被深色的床单映衬着，脸蛋、脖颈、锁骨、胸乳、腰胯、再经由股间的草丛延伸下去的结实有力的双腿，每一处都很肉欲，与此刻他压抑着粗喘一一脱去睡衣和短裤的动作，形成了无法破解的性的吸引力。

冲动、情色、撩人——他重新覆上去，已然肿胀挺立的性器在空气里弹跳了几下，压低腰胯去蹭尹昉也硬得充血发烫的阴茎。  
“唔嗯…”尹昉抓住他撑在两侧的手臂，不由自主地挺腰迎合，黄景瑜却按住他的胯骨来回抚摸，“能帮我口交吗？”他的手掌带着薄茧，纹路清晰地印在尹昉高热的皮肤上，让他既舒服，又变得十分敏感。尹昉失神地望着他，像是一个深陷情欲的无辜的受难者，眼中蓄满水光。黄景瑜被盯得满脸潮红，他似乎察觉到自己提了一个如何不可饶恕的要求，但是尹昉下一秒摸着他的脸说，“我可能做不好，如果不舒服了你要跟我说。”

口交这个词对成年男人来说绝不陌生，比起真正的插入有不少人更喜欢被嘴唇和舌头伺候，尹昉是第一次去碰同性的阴茎。他们采取了方便互相慰藉的69式。刚洗过澡的关系，黄景瑜的味道很淡，耸立在茂盛的毛发丛中，茎身粗壮，握在手里的长度也有点骇人。尹昉张开嘴，只是凭着本能将舌头戳上去，在他浅浅含住黄景瑜的同时，对方也撸着他翘立的龟头在流水的顶端来回舔了几下。他腰腹一沉，竟感到全身像被微电流通过般，发麻，变得沉重。欲望为什么这么容易让人沉醉。尹昉的脑袋沉下去，主动吃进了黄景瑜的性器，他听到身后传来的粗重、急促的喘息，尹昉小心地来回吞咽，用舌头在饱满的龟头上打圈，去戳湿漉漉冒着粘液的小孔，又侧过脑袋不住地舔那筋脉清晰的柱身，用嘴唇一寸寸啜吮。他做得生涩，但认真，温热柔滑的包裹带给黄景瑜从未体验过的快感。黄景瑜发出阵阵闷哼，更知道自己真正的渴望在哪里。

尹昉反向趴在他身上，臀部是怎么都遮不住的挺翘微敞，中间深色的那处若隐若现，让黄景瑜被舔得头脑充血的同时，喉咙却越发觉得干渴难耐。他掰开藏在里面的小洞，忍不住用手指去碰触柔软的入口，另一只大掌来回揉捏半边臀瓣，只觉得手感嫩滑，指头稍一用力便探了进去。

“唔…”尹昉口中动作停滞，柔韧的细腰塌下去，倒是方便黄景瑜贴得越近，将他看得更仔细。呼吸一下子变得凌乱不堪，还有黄景瑜喷在那处的灼热气息，都让尹昉受不了地扭过头去。他刚要说些什么去消除这份羞耻，立刻就被一条湿热柔软的触感噎住了呼吸。

黄景瑜正在舔他。

舌头埋进臀缝里，裹着快要淌下来的津液舔外面那圈褶皱。尹昉整个上身都软了，毛孔呼出热气，情色的呻吟不断溢出。他失力地倒在黄景瑜身上，脸颊蹭到方才被他舔得水光发亮的阴茎，他想继续伺候他，可是黄景瑜的舌头正在顶入他的私密之地，他只觉得很舒服，非常舒服。等待融化般拾不起一丝力气。

黄景瑜不停地舔弄吮吻着他，还变本加厉地捏住他勃起的茎身缓缓撸动，用手指揉弄仍在吐露前液的龟头，随着他整片舌苔大力地刷过穴口，尹昉觉得他快被舔开了，脑袋昏沉得厉害，捂着嘴止住愈加放肆的呻吟，连什么时候射出来的也不知道，等缓过神来只感到腰肢还在颤抖不休。

高潮让他有几秒钟的疲倦，紧贴的粗硬毛发将他的脸蛋磨得通红。尹昉撑起绵软的四肢掉了个头，床单已经弄脏了，黄景瑜手上兜着他的一捧精液，锁骨和胸口处也被他溅出的白浊染上星星点点，他有很强烈的欲望想要去吃掉它们，让唾液涂满那一片宽阔和紧实，可是他更想黄景瑜得到与他同等的快乐。

他跪下去毫不犹豫地张口含入变得更加肿胀的性器，这次能尝到咸涩的味道，一点都不讨厌，尹昉甚至觉得黄景瑜在他嘴里的感觉令他很喜欢。做爱带来的愉悦就是这么让人沉醉。

黄景瑜仰躺着发出舒服的喟叹，他用那只干燥温暖的手抚摸尹昉的脸颊，鼓励般揉捏他的耳垂。从阴茎到囊袋里里外外都被舔了个遍，他最后在尹昉含到口舌发酸，唾液流得到处都是的努力中，一边意淫尹昉摇着屁股被他插干的画面一边达到高潮。

尹昉被黄景瑜捏住下巴及时地挪开，黄景瑜一边射精一边捧着他的脑袋接吻。他的嘴唇酸软无力地张开着，黄景瑜毫不费力地塞进去扫荡吸吮，将激动的热度和颤抖传递给他。

气氛好一阵子才停歇下来。两个人看着身下狼藉的床铺发呆，尹昉的胸口和脸颊仍然绯红一片，他盘腿坐着，挺了挺软绵绵的腰胯，“整理一下吧。”

黄景瑜干脆利落地起身，回头在书桌上找到纸巾，抽了几张过来先给尹昉清理。他扶着他垂软的阴茎，将上面湿腻的脑袋擦干净，又放轻力道将他稀疏的毛发也捋顺了，他做得很细致，温温柔柔的，直到尹昉哑着嗓子问，“你……是不是很有经验？”  
黄景瑜手中一顿，快速答道，“没，我是第一次。”  
“哦，但你做得比我好。”尹昉呆呆地接话，“我的意思是，感觉经验挺丰富的样子。”  
黄景瑜眼神闪烁，凑过去在尹昉脸蛋上啵了口,“因为一直想着你。”  
他知道自己说了不好意思的话，只得爬着脑袋佯装从容。

尹昉的脸更红了，但还是坦荡荡地望向他，小声跟上，“我也是。”


End file.
